


You're my five year plan

by InLust



Series: Skimmons Week 2015 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, College AU, F/F, Future, Pre-Relationship, Skimmons Week, five year plans, friends to lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always asks, “Where do you see yourself in 5 years?”  Skye knows that the future isn’t set in stone. These things just happen. As long as Jemma is there, it’s all that matters. </p>
<p>
  <em> future college au</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my five year plan

**May 2014**

Skye slips into her gown and slides on her stole. She looks in the mirror and watches as Jemma touches up the foundation on her cheeks before doing the same.

Jemma is so much smarter than Skye, so not only does she have a stole but she has a massive amount of cords for her research projects among other awards.

“Are you ready?” Jemma asks casually as she zips her gown and straightens out the rest of her decor.

Skye can only stare at the love of her life because she looks more beautiful than ever. By now, they were together for a whole year as a couple. It takes them awhile to get together because they were just _friends_. Now that they’re together, Skye just knows they’re going to be together forever.

The esteemed scientist smiles brightly at Skye and reaches over with her soft hands to cup her cheeks. “ _Love_ , you’re staring again,” she notes playfully as she brings their faces close together.

Skye feels the warm breath on her nose. “You’re beautiful as all,” she breathes out. There is still a weight in her chest though.

“As are you.”

Skye shuts her eyes because she really wants to kiss the hell out of Jemma but doesn’t want to smudge her lipstick. She shudders.

“Are you nervous?” Jemma asks slowly as their foreheads touch.

Of course she is. Skye has the love of her life. There is only one thing left to do. “Jemma, _marry me_.” She utters in simplicity. Jemma is Skye’s everything. There are no ifs ands or buts. They knew they belong together.

Jemma laughs and pulls Skye tightly and says, “Yes, a million times, yes.”

**August 2015**

They move and for a hot second, Skye doesn’t think they’re going to make it. But, Jemma’s known this about Skye. Skye has made it clear that she wants to be an agent. _Where else would it be better for her to be an agent other than DC?_

Luckily for them, Jemma finds a position with SHIELD as well. It’s nothing glamorous but she still gets to do her research while Skye becomes a field agent.

“ _Skye_! Be careful, you know that box is fragile!” Jemma says as she follows her fiancee with a box of her own.

Skye precariously carries two boxes stacked on each other so that she can spare the effort on making another trip. She can definitely carry it. She’s been working on those arm muscles for the past year.

On top of that, Jemma clearly reaps the benefits of her skills hands.

“Just let me know if I am going to trip, honey,” Skye says in return with a huge grin on her face.

“There is a step right there!” Jemma warns in time.

“Hah!” Skye exclaims as she makes the step through the threshold. She can vaguely see the boxes she’s already stacked and makes her way to put down the ones in her arms. When she finishes setting down the box of Jemma’s lab stuff, she turns to see Jemma putting down the last box.

“I swear, Skye, if any of my test tubes are broken, I will _not_ be happy,” Jemma threatens as she brushes her bangs aside.

It doesn’t matter much to the agent in training as she smiles brightly at her _fiancee_. It’s still weird to think of Jemma as so much more in her life. But the more she thinks of it, the more comfortable she is with it.

“You’re doing it again,” Jemma voices with her hands on her hips. Her smile betraying her.

“ _I don’t care_.” Skye lets a smile spread brightly across her face. “We’ve been waiting for this moment forever.” She reaches for Jemma’s hand quickly and starts pulling her towards the door. “Come on! Our first place together, that we own! We’ve gotta get a picture!”

**September 2016**

Skye finishes her training much earlier than she had planned to. It throws her schedule in for a loop but she gets to go on missions soon. There are _actual_ cases that her SO, Phil, has gotten her interested in. If she wants to move up the ranks, she needs to take action.

But one thing is for sure, she won’t leave Jemma behind. Never in hell, would she leave Jemma.

So when she comes back from her first mission, a _little_ beat up (she thinks of herself as a little beat up), Jemma **freaks** out.

Jemma had taken awhile to get used to the fact that Skye would be in danger more often than not. She knew the parameters of Skye’s job. She **_had_** to accept it.

Skye was always the one to make the first compromise in their relationship.

“ _Marry me_ ,” Jemma insists. Her tone is needy and wanton. She desires Skye so much, it throws Skye off balance.

“I thought we were already passed that,” Skye jokes as Jemma tightens her embrace.

“Marry me, **now**.” Jemma buries her face into Skye’s chest.

Of course, there were always tell tale moments where Skye could tell something was wrong with Jemma. And for the life of her, if she could do anything to make Jemma happy she would. This was one of those moments Skye knew she should just shut up and listen.

So, Skye reaffirms Jemma’s statement with, “Let’s get married,” and the next morning, they go to City Hall and sign their papers.

**December 2017**

Skye _knew_ that this day would come. She _knew_ that Jemma and her would be apart for a much longer time than she could fathom. It almost broke her heart and the only thing that kept her together was their bond as wives.

It brought her some sense of stability, knowing that Jemma was hers. But Jemma was also her own woman. They were friends longer than wives that Skye totally understood that. She respected that to the fullest. And honestly, it was always _sexy_ when her wife revealed her passion and ambition for her future.

So they’re standing in the middle of the ocean on the helicarrier. Jemma is about to get on a jet and travel to India with Dr. Banner. She was helping him manage _the big green guy_. How she was going to do it? Skye wouldn’t be able to tell you, but she had the confidence in her wife’s ability to figure it out.

“You know...,” Jemma begins slowly with a playful smile on her lips. Their fingers are entangled as they stand across from one another.

“Mm?” Skye just wants to stare at her wife forever. She doesn’t want to forget what she looks like. The thought freaks her out even more. _What if Jemma left and never came back?_

“I am still waiting for you to tell me not to go,” Jemma admits as if it’s the easiest thing to do. Skye knows it’s difficult because years ago, they promised to always at least be friends.

Skye swallows thickly and shrugs. She wants to be strong. “I could say the same thing about when I leave for a mission.”

The scientist looks thoughtfully at Skye and smiles. “That _isn’t_ **untrue**.”

“I love you, Jemma,” Skye says quickly as if Jemma was suddenly going to get snatched away. Truth was, Dr. Banner was finished throwing his bag onto the cart to be loaded onto the jet.

Jemma just stares at Skye with the utmost adoration that makes Skye want to cry. Nope, she isn’t going to cry on the helicarrier where her SO is nearby. The tears well up and start stinging her eyes.

Her wife pulls her into a tight hug. The scent of the morning tea and lavender makes the tears slip from Skye’s eyes.

“I love you, Skye, you know that. I will be back before you know it. It’s only 8 months.”

It was the longest 8 months that Skye would ever have to endure.

**September 2018**

It’s the first vacation they’ve ever gotten. It’s been a full 3 years since their employment with SHIELD. Their hours have finally aligned, their lives are slowing down (as much as agents’ lives could). and they’re still together.

“What next, Skye?” Jemma asks as they sit on the couch with their laptops open.

Skye just turns her head to her wife and she just stares. “ _Does it matter_? We’ve got our whole entire future ahead of us.”

**Present Day - September 2012**

“You have an exam tomorrow, Skye, **focus**.”

Skye blinks a few times because she realizes that she should stop staring at her best friend.

“I didn’t think I could break you by asking you _what your five year plan was_ ,” Jemma jokes as she goes back to writing in her notebook.

Skye pauses before responding. She has a million more worst case scenarios running through her mind currently. She wants to just throw all that doubt out the window. _Jemma is her best friend. They’ll be friends no matter what right? Even if, Skye is desperately in love with her and Jemma might now be? They’ll be okay, right?_

Skye sees the next five years of her life. She sees the next five years of _her and Jemma’s_ life.

So she takes a breath because she doesn’t know the future. She doesn’t know if this is going to end badly.

“Does it matter? Jemma, all I want is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> also at tumblr nocteverbascio


End file.
